a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow adjustable bubble aerator, and more particularly to a bubble aerator of which the discharge capacity can be adjusted on demand, allowing a user to adjust the discharge capacity outside the bubble aerator, thereby complying with the requirements of water saving and water usage.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an existing bubble aerator 12 has been used for years. The bubble aerator 12 is installed at an outlet of a faucet 11 to prevent water from being flushed out too intensively, thereby causing water splash. Through the buffering effect of the bubble aerator 12, water can flow more uniformly and smoothly. There are many kinds of this bubble aerator 12 and most of them are constituted by an outer casing 121, an inner casing 123 and a filling 122 which is disposed between the outer casing 121 and the inner casing 123. In addition, an outlet surface 124 of the inner casing 123 is provided with plural drain holes 125 through which water can flow out uniformly. Although this kind of structure can achieve the purpose of preventing from water splash, it is not necessary to satisfy the requirements of water saving and water usage. According to the requirement of the discharge capacity of a faucet in the US national standards, the discharge capacity has to keep at 1.0˜2.2 GPM in order to comply with the standard of water usage of energy saving. However, the discharge capacity is not exactly the same for every faucet, especially due to that the water pressure at the site of use can be varied from site to site and is difficult to be consistent. For most of the existing bubble aerator, the discharge capacity is at a fixed flow rate and therefore is very hard to be adjusted correspondingly in accordance with the condition of use.